1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a ceiling fan motor and, more particularly, to a ceiling fan motor capable of providing a desired cooling effect for the internal components thereof via the use of an air-guiding blade.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional ceiling fan motor 9 including a stator assembly 91 and a rotor 92. The stator assembly 91 includes a shaft 911 and an iron core 912 circumferentially arranged around the shaft 911. The rotor 92 is rotatably coupled with the shaft 911 and includes a housing 921. The housing 921 has a chamber for receiving the iron core 912. A positioning portion 922 is arranged on the inner periphery of the housing 921 for positioning a plurality of permanent magnets 923. Such a ceiling fan motor 9 can be seen in Taiwan Patent Application No. 102148019.
Since the iron core 912 is received in the housing 921, during the operation of the ceiling fan motor 9, it is difficult to effectively dissipate the heat generated due to the hysteresis loss and the eddy loss of the iron core 912 and the windings of the iron core 912. As a result, the stator assembly 91 often remains in a high temperature for a long time. Consequently, the service life of the ceiling fan motor 9 is affected.
Although the housing 921 of the ceiling fan motor 9 may form a plurality of holes or may be spaced from the iron core 912 by a gap in order not to form a closed structure where heat cannot be easily expelled, the heat of the iron core 912 and its windings still remains inside the ceiling fan motor 9 since the ceiling fan motor 9 is usually mounted at a high position (such as the ceiling) where heat often gathers. In addition, the ceiling fan motor 9 often remains in a high temperature due to the long operational time, leading to a higher failure rate of the ceiling fan motor 9.
In light of the disadvantages of the ceiling fan motor 9 such as difficult heat dissipation of the internal components, short service life and higher failure rate, it is necessary to provide a novel ceiling fan motor with an improved heat dissipation efficiency.